


My Favorite Sin

by xyvesoulx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Chuu is your typical church girl, F/F, Jinsoul hates it, chuusoul, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyvesoulx/pseuds/xyvesoulx
Summary: Jinsoul hardly ever catches feelings for anyone, not even the church girl that she so desperately wants to break.Jiwoo is perfect, perfect, perfect. And Jinsoul hates it.





	My Favorite Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace to my brain. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I hope this isn’t like truly offensive to anyone or anything :O. It’s a little messy...

Just once glance and she had girls at her feet. One smile in their direction sent them reeling. And the sex she had would leave them dealing with a high that lasts for days.

It was easy, getting any girl she wanted.

It was easy, putting up with one night stands.

But the one thing that wasn’t easy, was breaking her friend Jiwoo. She watched the girl as she stood with her friends, smiling, laughing. Her hair flowing past her shoulders and her cute signature bangs. 

Jiwoo was your typical good girl. Good grades, popular, a job, “perfect” god fearing parents, perfect.

Perfect.

But Jinsoul could see right through her. All she had to do was push her enough and she’d be at her knees begging.. just like the others. 

Jiwoo adored Jinsoul.

She was a great friend to her. Kind, loving… charismatic. Dare she say heart stoppingly beautiful. Jinsoul cuddled her when she had a rough day and just needed to relax her brain. 

Jiwoo encouraged Jinsoul to step outside of the box. Be different. Be better.

Jiwoo’s parents weren’t exactly… fond of Jinsoul. She didn’t really hide the fact that she was gay. Only from her parents really. And Jiwoo didn’t necessarily care, because she was accepting of everyone for the most part. Her parents were a little more close-minded unfortunately. 

Jiwoo was 100% straight, she had a boyfriend for about 2 months now. He was also.. a god fearing man. 

Disgusting. 

But even while knowing that fact, Jinsoul still pursued her. She knew it was wrong, but damn she couldn’t resist. How could she? Jiwoo was.. perfect. She just wanted to break her, get underneath that layer and see who she truly was. Nobody could ever be that good. 

Jiwoo was oblivious to it all, or at least she pretended to be. Jinsoul didn’t understand how she did it so well. Her touches lingered longer than they should have, her eye contact was strong, her eyes constantly looking at the girl’s lips when she spoke. 

She walked over to the girl that stood with her friends, feeling their eyes on her the moment she arrived. Jinsoul placed a hand at Jiwoo’s lower back, pulling her into a side hug. The shorter girl became flustered at the sudden contact. 

Jinsoul smiled at the other girls, fist bumping Chaewon. “Hey Jinsoul!” Jiwoo greeted, smiling at the girl. “We’re just talking about the communion we attended last night.” 

Jinsoul grimaced at the mention of that. As if she cared. “Cool...” She said, slowly turning away from the girl as she awkwardly shifted in her spot. 

“Movie night is still on right?” Jinsoul asked the girl, eyeing everything but those wide gorgeous brown eyes. She took in the dress she wore. Typical Jiwoo. 

The gold cross necklace that she wore almost every single day. Sooyoung noticed the way Jinsoul ogled at the girl. She really didn’t see how Jiwoo couldn’t tell Jinsoul was practically undressing her with her eyes. “Yes of course.” She said brightly, remembering their annual friday night movie nights. They had been doing it for about a year now. It became a thing when Jiwoo offered to tutor Jinsoul. 

She’d bring her to the house on Fridays, when she didn’t have too many classes. Sometimes Jinsoul would be too tired to go home, passing out on the couch. Jiwoo always brought her a blanket when she did, basically tucking her in. 

They decided to make it their hangout day. Jinsoul stayed on Fridays, and Saturdays. Sundays were for church, so the girl would usually leave early morning Sunday or late night on a Saturday. 

Jinsoul didn’t know when her slight…. obsession, with the girl started. She wasn’t necessarily obsessed with Jiwoo persay.. but more so on the idea of breaking that innocent image she always portrayed. 

She was almost unreal. Not only did she have a perfect face, a perfect body, and such pretty lips. But damn did she have a perfect personality too. There were no flaws and that irked Jinsoul to the core. 

“Great. Sorry for interrupting you all.” Jinsoul winked at the taller girl, stepping off. Sooyoung really couldn’t stand that girl. She honestly didn’t see how Jiwoo put up with it. But then again she was clearly oblivious to it all. 

After her last class she met up with her boyfriend. Pretty attractive, tall, nice hair, nice smile. Jinsoul would almost say he’s as perfect as Jiwoo. 

But it would take a lot to even compare to her. They held hands and he kissed her, and he kept her close beside him when the wind blew.

Perfect people. Perfect relationship.

Annoying. 

Jinsoul rolled her eyes when she watched them walk off together. “You sure you’re not crushing on her?” Vivi asked, and Jinsoul glared at her. What kind of question is that? 

“I’m very sure. Trust me if I was I would’ve attempted to ruin that relationship already.” She said through gritted teeth. Vivi just quirked an eyebrow up at her, shaking her head and going back to her studying.

Jinsoul was very odd. She hated being tied down. Her one mission was just sex. But at least she was honest and upfront about it. She didn’t lead people on, telling them from the start what she was there for and what she wanted. If they turned her down, she accepted it gracefully, leaving with a wink. 

They always came running back to her. 

Jinsoul had an ego, and anyone with eyes and a brain could see that. But how could she not have one? She was unrealistically attractive, she had a decent height, she was charismatic, she was smart, and she was honest. 

And damn was she good in bed. 

Jinsoul’s mind reeled with ideas for movies to watch this weekend with Jiwoo. Jiwoo told her to pick something action packed. She had been in the mood to watch something very action filled, and so Jinsoul had to figure out a good movie. Jinsoul was way past needing tutoring, only using the opportunity to just hang out with her dear friend. 

Jiwoo was sure she loved her boyfriend. She had told him once before and he said it back. But they never pursued anything further. Jinsoul laughed when she found out they hadn’t even had sex yet. 

“Children of God.” She mocked, earning a playful shove from Haseul. 

It was so ridiculous to her. They were waiting till after marriage. She shook her head at that. She also grew up with a family full of religious people, which is probably the reason for her rooted hate. But it wasn’t Jiwoo’s fault she was raised that way. Although it irritated her to no end when she heard the girl pray, or when she told Jinsoul to watch her mouth after “using God’s name in vain”. 

She found it kind of adorable how committed she was to her Christianity. Yes, adorable. 

It was late at night when Jiwoo’s boyfriend tried to pull a move on her. They were kissing, and she realized the kisses were a little more passionate than they usually were. She was satisfied with the soft pecks they gave each other, and the cheek kisses. She felt hands traveling down her pants, and she tensed up immediately. She pulled away, placing her hand above his.

“What are you doing?” She asked him sternly, and his eyes were wide like a deer in headlights. 

“I-I thought since we were.. ya know, a little serious about the relationship we could go to the next level.” He said, smiling at her. But she looked at him with pure disgust.

“N-No! I’m not having sex until i’m married.” She said, quickly standing up. 

“Jiwoo.. you’re young. You should just have fun.” He insisted, and she shook her head, putting her things on.

“No— we swore on the bible. I’m not breaking that promise for anyone.” She said angrily.

Lie.

Jiwoo ignored her boyfriend for the next day or two, avoiding him even on campus. He was afraid to even walk up to her when she was around her little entourage. Jinsoul laughed when she saw the boy awkwardly standing and eyeing her from a distance. “What’s this guy’s problem?” She asked, making her friends look in his direction.

“He looks like a lost puppy!” Yerim said, looking at the boy. He shuffled anxiously on his feet, and Jinsoul could tell he was trying to find the courage to walk over there. She shook her head.

“Oh boy.” Jinsoul said, standing up and walking over to him. The boy felt a firm grip on his shoulder, and he quickly turned to see the blonde beside him. 

“Uh.. hi?” He said awkwardly, looking at the brown eyes that stared into his. 

“You’re Jiwoo’s boyfriend right?” She questioned.

“Yeah— Doyoung.” He introduced, and Jinsoul couldn’t hide how uninterested she was in learning that added piece of information. 

“Cool, Doyeon—” She said, and he was quick to correct her.

“Uhh.. it’s Doyoung.” He said, sounding it out for her. 

“Oh. Cool doormat.” She smiled, earning a glare from him. “Why are you sitting back here just staring at her like some creep?” 

He sighed deeply. He really messed up the other night. “We had a small fight and she doesn’t really want to talk to me.” He explained, and Jinsoul nodded. She really couldn’t fake anything for her life. 

“So my question still stands.” She removed her hand from his shoulder. “Give her time. She’ll come around eventually.” 

The girls at the table watched as Jinsoul spoke to the taller boy, watching as he walked off. They could see the way Jinsoul turned back to eye Jiwoo for a split second. She wondered what could have happened to make the almighty sweet Jiwoo upset to the point she was ignoring someone. 

“What was it?” Haseul asked as soon as she sat down. 

“Had a fight or something. I’ll talk to her about it later.” Jinsoul drank from her cup, feeling Yerim rest her head on her shoulder. 

“If I'm ever standing outside staring at someone like that please jump me.” Vivi laughed, remembering how Doyoung awkwardly stood up to watch his girlfriend from afar. 

Straight people. 

Jinsoul packed her things up, the cross necklace around her neck as she stepped into the living room. “I’m going over my friend’s place.” She announced, her father only glancing up at her for a moment. 

“Okay. Don’t be late for dinner tomorrow.” He said, turning back to the television. She rolled her eyes when she turned around. She was damn near 21 and her parents still felt like they could control her life. It was aggravating. 

The moment she stepped out of the house she snatched the stupid necklace off and put it into her pocket. “Don’t be late for dinner.” She mocked, walking to her destination since her car was in the shop. 

When she got to Jiwoo’s place, the girl warmly greeted her. She hugged the taller girl who didn’t hesitate to hug her back. A chill going up her spine when she felt Jinsoul’s hands at her lower back.

She smiled to herself when she felt the soft skin that peeked from her shirt. “My mom cooked dinner so we can eat first before we watch.” She suggested, walking towards the kitchen. Jinsoul followed behind slowly, taking in the view. Her eyes snapped up when Jiwoo unexpectedly turned around, nearly catching her staring at her ass. 

“Where are your parents anyway?” Jinsoul asked, sitting at the table.

“At the neighbors house across the street. They’ll probably be home soon.” She informed, and Jinsoul wasn’t too happy to hear that. She could already feel the glares and they weren’t even here yet. Jiwoo happily made Jinsoul a plate, and Jinsoul just sat there, admiring her from afar. 

Jiwoo really was oblivious. 

The taller girl unconsciously licked her lips, imaging Jiwoo without those shorts on. Pretty perfect skin, just ready to be tainted. 

Jiwoo turned to her, walking over to the table after warming up the plates. “So what movie did you bring?” Jiwoo asked excitedly, seeing a smile on Jinsoul’s face.

“Atomic Blonde.” She already watched the movie and she personally enjoyed it, so she really hoped Jiwoo did as well. “It’s pretty action packed.” Jiwoo nodded at that, finishing up her food. 

Once they were done, Jiwoo cleaned their dishes and gestured for Jinsoul to follow her. “I’m going to shower quickly and then we can watch the movie.” She smiled brightly, going over to her dresser to pick out some clothes. 

Jinsoul just relaxed on the bed when Jiwoo stepped out, resting her eyes for a moment. She didn’t know when she drifted off to sleep, but she was awakened by a deep voice calling for Jiwoo. When she opened her eyes she could see Jiwoo’s father in the doorway, looking at her. She already knew what he was asking for without even saying it. 

“Shower.” She said as nicely as possible.

“Thanks.” He said, leaving the room without another word. Jinsoul rolled her eyes, resting her head again. It didn’t take long for Jiwoo to return back to the room, hair still damp from the water. She wore a cute blue silk pajama set. 

Jinsoul had seen the girl’s bare forehead plenty of times but it never got old. She actually felt bad whenever she laughed at it, seeing Jiwoo frantically push her hair back onto her forehead.

“Stop it.” She whined, trying to keep herself from laughing along. Her parents had already headed to bed, shutting their door like always. Jiwoo preferred to watch movies in the living room, since the tv was a lot bigger. The only thing Jinsoul hated about this room was the cross on the wall right above the tv. It was almost mocking her whenever she was here she felt. 

Jinsoul kept her hands to herself for the most part as they watched, brushing her thigh against Jiwoo’s every so often. The girl was too into the movie to even realize though. 

“So what happened?“ Jinsoul asked, watching as Jiwoo turned to her. “With you and your boyfriend?” 

Jiwoo scoffed as she remembered the small fight they had. She couldn’t lie, she was very disappointed in him. He should have known better. “He just broke a rule.” Jiwoo said vaguely, and Jinsoul quirked an eyebrow up at her, waiting for her to explain a little better.

“He totally disregarded the whole sex after marriage thing. I know it might sound stupid to you— but it’s a pretty big deal to me.” Jiwoo explained, turning back to the screen for a moment.

“Yeah..” Jinsoul trailed off, getting Jiwoo’s attention again.

“Yeah what?” 

“It does sound stupid to me.” Jiwoo rolled her eyes at that. “But I get why you would be upset. You swore on it. And you know… breaking those swears doesn’t make God happy right?” 

Jiwoo couldn’t even tell if she was being mocked or if Jinsoul was being genuine. It could honestly be both. “Can we just watch the movie?” The girl pleaded and Jinsoul backed off for a bit.

“Sure.” She said, turning back to the screen. Jiwoo had realized the main character was a gay person, and blonde. It was a funny coincidence to her. Jinsoul smirked as she watched, knowing exactly what was coming up next. 

Jiwoo slightly tensed up when she saw what was going on. The two girls were kissing. Very.. passionately. She’d never seen anything like it before and it honestly flustered her a little. Even in this dark lighting Jinsoul could see the girl’s rosy cheeks as she watched the scene unfold on the screen. 

She felt dirty for watching but she couldn’t bring herself to look away, feeling an unfamiliar feeling down.. there. Jinsoul could tell she was stunned by what she was watching because the girl hadn’t closed her mouth since the sex scene started. 

She wondered how Jiwoo would react if she kissed her on her neck right now, in this moment. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl, turned on by her flustered state. Jiwoo really was innocent huh? She wished she knew what was going through her mind right now.

But truthfully, even Jiwoo didn’t understand what was going on in her head right now. Or with her body. She felt this weird tingling sensation throughout it, and she had to look away until it was over. Jinsoul smiled to herself when she saw how the girl reacted. 

Jiwoo couldn’t describe the ache she felt in between her legs. She swore she had never felt anything like it. It was so.. powerful. She had to actually cross her legs in hopes it would dull the throbbing. She purposely distanced herself from Jinsoul, because when she turned all she could do was look at her lips.

And all she thought about is what it would be like to get kissed that way… by a girl. Preferably Jinsoul. She quickly shook her head. 

No Jiwoo.

She couldn’t even focus for the rest of the movie and she was genuinely stuck in her spot. How was Jinsoul so unfazed by that? 

Sure she knew Jinsoul was gay but she didn’t even seem flustered by what was happening on the screen. 

Jiwoo knew what sex was. Of course she did. But she’d never exactly saw it before, not so explicitly anyway. So her face was red for the rest of the movie, and Jinsoul was just sitting comfortably in her spot, enjoying every second of it. 

Once the movie finished, Jiwoo was sure her brain stopped working, only playing that scene in her head over and over and over again. This was torture, it had to be. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Jinsoul asked, removing the disk from the dvd player. Jiwoo took a moment to register that she was being spoken to, running a hand through her hair.

“Yeah…..” She said, it was a good movie. Up until that part. She was having mixed feelings about it. She felt like she had committed some sort of crime just from watching something like that. 

When they got upstairs, she watched as Jinsoul changed into something more comfortable. She blushed at the sight of her bare back, scolding herself for looking so hard and getting so riled up. She felt ashamed at that. She kneeled down by the bed, holding her hands together to pray. 

Jinsoul pulled a new shirt over her head, turning to see Jiwoo muttering to herself. She didn’t interrupt, only sitting at the other side of the bed. 

Jiwoo prayed, prayed so hard that she would be forgiven for having such horrid thoughts in her head. “Amen..” She said quietly once she was finished. 

She watched as Jinsoul swung her legs up onto the bed. “What are you doing?” She asked, seeing a look of confusion on the blonde’s face. 

“Uhh… laying?” She questioned, confused by the question. Wasn’t it obvious? 

“Y-you can’t lay there.. tonight.” Jiwoo said, realizing how dumb it sounded when she said it aloud. 

Jinsoul made a face at her. What was Jiwoo even going on about? “I always sleep here.” She pointed out, and that was entirely true. But she just… couldn’t lay with her tonight. Not after that.. movie. She just kept imagining Jinsoul’s lips on her body. 

She swore she felt it, giving her goosebumps everywhere. 

“Just— not tonight. Geez Jinsoul, why are you so stubborn?” She questioned, getting irritated. Jinsoul stood up, grabbing a pillow. 

“Alright, alright. Calm down.” She said, seeing the girl’s adorably irritated appearance. “I’ll sleep on the floor.” She threw the pillow there, and Jiwoo went to her closet to pull out some extra blankets. 

Jinsoul purposely brushed her hand atop of Jiwoo’s when she handed her the blankets, seeing the girl pull back as if she was hot to the touch. “Thanks Jiwoo.” She smiled, seeing the shorter girl avoid her eyes. She made sure Jinsoul was comfortable before turning off the lights. She crawled into bed, tugging the blanket up to her neck and staring up at the ceiling. 

Her heart hadn’t stopped racing. 

She eventually fell asleep, arms by her side. Jinsoul was sound asleep too, actually finding her spot on the floor quite cozy. Although she would prefer to be in a bed. She respected Jiwoo’s wishes. She knew why Jiwoo was so on edge, and if she was as sinister as people deemed her to be, she would’ve laughed in her face. But she kept her teasing to herself, acting oblivious for her sake.

She was sure she’d be sleeping on the couch had Jiwoo known that she knew. 

Jiwoo’s eyes were shut tightly, and her grip on the blanket tightened. Her head thrashed left and right as she tried to wake herself from the dream she was having. 

Her eyes snapped open, and she could feel her heart beating against her chest. She let of a relieved sigh when she saw she was in bed alone still, and Jinsoul was still where she lay fast asleep.

The girl wasn’t on top of her like she dreamed. But she was still on edge from the dream she just had. Why couldn’t she get that damn movie out of her head? Now she was even thinking of those things happening to her. She felt dirty. 

_It was pointless trying to sleep again after many attempted tries, because every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Jinsoul. Her hands soft, just as she expected them to be, gripping tightly at her waist. Lips lightly brushing over hers. Even in her dream she was pathetic, chasing after her lips that constantly ghosted hers. She wanted to feel them. But Jinsoul wouldn’t let up. She kept teasing, and teasing._

_She didn’t even know how to react when she felt Jinsoul’s hand at her center, slowly rubbing over the cloth that separated her from slick folds. She whimpered at that, closing her eyes. She couldn’t watch this._

But she was unaware of just how much power this dream held over her. Her hand was actually in her pants, rubbing at her clit, her eyes still shut tightly as her mind ran a 1000 miles per hour. 

In her dream, Jinsoul didn’t speak a word. And she wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. She just stared up at her, watching for reactions whenever she did something. 

Jiwoo had never touched herself, but here she was, rubbing at her center. Except she was completely unaware of it, her head making her believe it was Jinsoul doing it in her dream. But truthfully dream Jinsoul was mimicking Jiwoo in her current state. Fingers teasingly rubbing at her clit.

Jiwoo didn’t understand why she wasn’t stopping Jinsoul. She was just letting it happen, with no hesitation. But this was a dream after all. 

Except it felt so fucking real. 

She swore she could feel how wet she was down there, it made her a little embarrassed, covering her face with her arm. 

She pressed against her clit harder, letting out a gasp at the feeling. Damn this felt so good.. she didn’t understand why she hadn’t tried this before. 

_Jinsoul rubbed a little faster, applying more pressure as she placed kisses on Jiwoo’s neck as the girl fought to keep her mouth shut._

Jinsoul turned in her sleep, hearing a weird sound coming from above her. She originally chose to ignore it, closing her eyes again and nearly falling asleep. But the noise became.. louder. 

She sat up, rubbing at her eyes in the dark room. The only light coming in was from the moon peeking past the curtains. 

“Mmm..” Jiwoo moaned, her fingers still working against her clit quickly, her conscious convincing her it was Jinsoul doing it. Jinsoul was really alarmed now, but that’s because she was still half asleep and she was hearing whining noises coming from the other girl. 

She slowly stood up, seeing an arm over the girl’s face and the blanket moving slightly. Her lips still apart as she let out small whimpers.

_“Oh my goodness..” Jiwoo moaned, and Jinsoul smiled down at her._

_“Always knew you were a dirty girl…” Jinsoul said, her voice becoming echoey._

_“I-I’m not.. dirty.” Jiwoo defended, a feeling in her stomach building up. She had never felt it before but fuck did she want to keep chasing it. Her fingers moved faster, chasing her orgasm that was so close but seemed so far away._

She was slowly slipping from her dream, her panting became heavier, her wrist aching from how aggressive she was against her clit. 

And the entire time Jinsoul just sat there, unsure of what to do. She was surely enjoying what she was seeing, but fuck she felt like she either needed to give her some privacy or wake her. But truthfully she was stuck. She was especially stunned when she heard her name come from Jiwoo’s lips.

“J-Jinsoul… oh fuck.” She moaned, coming undone. 

_She felt that orgasm rip through her body, watching as the blonde admired every inch of her. She could feel her wetness touching her inner thighs and she closed her legs quickly because of how embarrassing it was. Her eyes fluttered open, and she could see that devilish smirk on Jinsoul’s face._

_“Jiwoo.” She suddenly said, and the girl looked at her. “Wake up.” She added, and now Jiwoo was really confused. Dream Jinsoul started shaking her, because real Jinsoul was doing it._

She groaned at the girl shaking her, her hand still sitting in her pants, playing with her wetness unintentionally. “Jiwoo.” Jinsoul said again, seeing the girl immediately open her eyes. The light on her nightstand was on.

She felt sweaty for some reason, and she was a flustered mess because of that dream she just had. She turned to her right and saw Jinsoul smiling at her. “Did you enjoy it?” She asked, seeing Jiwoo tilt her head at her. 

“E-Enjoy what?” She asked, still unaware of her hand in her pants. Jinsoul rolled her eyes, pulling the blanket from the girl and revealing the sight to the confused girl. She quickly drew her hand back, jumping up.

“I-It isn’t what you think.” Jiwoo quickly defended, making Jinsoul chuckle. 

“Really? Because I'm pretty sure I just heard you moaning my name.” Jinsoul said bluntly. She was flattered really. But also jealous that dream Jinsoul got some action first. Jiwoo didn’t believe that for a second, but it was entirely true. 

Jinsoul thought Jiwoo was perfect, but she clearly had a flaw. She was a horrible liar. 

The girl didn’t even know what to say, she felt disgusted at the moment. She couldn’t believe this was happening. “It’s okay.. I won’t tell anyone.” Jinsoul winked, reaching for the girl’s hand. Jiwoo flinched when Jinsoul’s hand was around her wrist, tugging it towards her. 

And she was sure she was going to hell at this point, because fuck was it hot to see Jinsoul sucking her fingers. And it felt good too, she turned away quickly. But she didn’t move, waiting for Jinsoul to be done. She heard a popping sound and then Jinsoul gently kissing her fingertips. “Just as good as I expected..” She cooed, and she could see how red her cheeks were. 

Jinsoul turned the girl to her, and Jiwoo was deathly afraid of what she saw in those eyes. They were dark, and lustful. She had never seen Jinsoul’s eyes like that before. Was she still dreaming? 

Jinsoul had a tight grip on her face, edging closer to her. Jiwoo could stop this, she could.

So why the fuck didn’t she? 

Her head was actually spinning at this point. She closed her eyes when she felt lips gently ghosting over hers, just like in her dream. She mentally scolded herself when she felt herself lean forward to capture the girl’s lips on hers.

But Jinsoul backed away, chuckling at the girl’s neediness. “I haven’t even started yet and you’re acting like this..” She teased, making Jiwoo come to her senses about what was going on. 

She quickly removed herself from Jinsoul, standing up. “W-We can’t. I can’t.” Jiwoo said quietly, not wanting to wake her parents. 

“But we were so close huh?” The blonde tempted her, seeing the sheer confusion in her eyes. She looked adorable. God Jinsoul just wanted to fuck the innocence right out of her. “Tell me Jiwoo— why were you moaning my name?” 

Jiwoo didn’t say anything, just standing in her spot, watching as the blonde stood up and walked over to her. “Were you thinking about me?” She questioned, seeing the girl look down at the floor.

She felt soft hands slowly tilt her head up, and this time Jinsoul’s lips were fully on hers, and she nearly lost her balance. 

Her brain was telling her to stop but damn she was just going blank at this point. She enjoyed it, as much as she hated to admit it.

She was kissing a girl.

Jinsoul.

And she… liked it? 

“Jiwoo— why did my name come from that pretty mouth of yours?” Jinsoul said, and Jiwoo could feel the warmth of her body radiating onto her. 

“Is it because I touched you here?” She gasped when she felt Jinsoul’s hand cup her through her clothed center. “Like this?”

She applied more pressure, emitting a squeak from the girl. She almost laughed at that. Jiwoo loved feeling of Jinsoul’s fingers pressing up into her. She heard a stifled moan come from the girl, showing that she definitely was enjoying it. 

And suddenly she stopped, removing every part of her from the shorter girl. “W-what?” Jiwoo said, still in a daze from what just happened.

“You don’t want that. Right?” Jinsoul asked, turning away.

She couldn’t stop. She already started. But Jiwoo didn’t want to beg. She didn’t want to be pathetic, and fuck she wished she didn’t watch that movie, because she wanted this so badly now.

“I-I dreamed that you were touching me.” Jiwoo admitted shamefully, her cheeks bright red and her eyes looking everywhere but at Jinsoul. 

Bingo. 

Jinsoul turned back to her, smiling at her current state. Still so innocent huh? 

Jiwoo could hear the girl walking over to her again, but this time she was being dragged to the bed. Jinsoul pushed her down harshly, attacking her lips without mercy. The girl below her didn’t even know how to respond. She’d never kissed someone like this. This was all new for her, and Jinsoul was being so straightforward. 

But she liked it. A lot.

She didn’t even know where to put her hands, so Jinsoul guided her, grabbing them and putting them on her waist. “Relax… I’m going to make you feel really good.” Jinsoul said softly. Her voice the complete opposite of what her rough hands were doing to Jiwoo. Her brain was short circuiting. She couldn’t handle how seductive Jinsoul sounded, nor could she handle the hands that roughly popped her silky top open. 

The buttons flying off and warm lips touching her skin. Jinsoul took a moment to admire the girls body, wanting to so badly mark her up. She kissed her neck softly, hearing a sharp inhale from Jiwoo when she swirled her tongue and sucked on her pulse. She slowly moved down, purposely kissing the cross necklace that rested at the center of her chest, eyeing her as she did so.

Jiwoo was breathing heavily from the previous makeout session, so Jinsoul took in the way her chest rose and fell. The view 10x’s better with the baby blue silk against her pale skin. 

“Is this what you want Jiwoo?” Jinsoul asked, slowly removing her pants and kissing her inner thighs. Jiwoo really couldn’t express how she was feeling. Every touch, every kiss, and every word that left Jinsoul’s mouth set her on fire. 

Jiwoo didn’t speak.

“Because it’s what I want…” Jinsoul said, before tugging her panties to the side and dipping her tongue into the pool of wetness that had formed there. Jiwoo actually felt her brain stop working. Jinsoul moaned at the sweet taste of the girl above her. Sweet, just as she expected from the girl. 

She hated how she couldn’t control her moaning, because she was sure Jinsoul was getting a kick out of it. But she honestly couldn’t stop, even if she had to do it to save her life. It felt so good. 

This feeling wasn’t like anything she had ever felt before. All she could feel was Jinsoul’s hot tongue licking at her pussy, causing her fingers to grip onto the sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white. 

And her moans were just as Jinsoul expected. Soft, whiny, needy.

She was enjoying the taste of Jiwoo a little too much, because even long after the poor girl had came she was still pressing her tongue flat against her folds. She’ll never forget the sound the girl made when she flicked her tongue against her clit. Even Jiwoo seemed shocked at the sound that escaped her lips, too in a trance to be embarrassed by it. She rocked her hips shamelessly against Jinsoul’s tongue, that feeling of pressure building in her lower stomach coming back once again.

She didn’t know what it was about having an orgasm that made her absolutely speechless. Was it how good it felt leading up to it? That unexplainable pleasure, and that heightening sensitivity. Was it the fact that she was literally releasing her sweet cum into someone else's eager mouth? 

She really didn’t know. 

All she knew was that it felt so good, and she was so turned on by the look in Jinsoul’s eyes as she ate her out. 

She remembered overhearing some girls talking about getting eaten out before, and she was sure she could live without something so foolish. But right now, in this moment, she never wanted it to end. And when she felt Jinsoul pulling away and her cum still on her lips, she understood.

Because she was sure this was something she couldn’t live without anymore. She needed to feel Jinsoul’s lips again, she needed to rock her hips against her warm tongue. Fuck she needed her, and she hated it.

She hated how quickly things had changed. But as Jinsoul watched the girl who was still in a daze from her orgasm, she shook her head.

Still so innocent. 

She started at the center of her chest, sucking and nibbling on the thin skin. Jiwoo moaned when she felt Jinsoul bite her, only to swirl her tongue at the spot to soothe the pain momentarily. She was too far gone to realize Jinsoul was literally placing hickeys down her stomach all the way down to her center. She ended it with a kiss there, seeing the girl jump at the feeling of pressure in such a sensitive spot. 

She slowly removed Jiwoo’s panties, and spread her shirt open so she could swirl her tongue around perky pink nipples. Jinsoul’s mouth would truly be the death of her. She thought she could watch, but the second she saw Jinsoul staring up at her while licking at her nipple so sexily, she almost passed out. She shut her eyes tightly, raking her fingers through the girl’s hair. 

Jinsoul moaned at the feeling of nails scratching at her scalp, her fingers slowly making their way through pink folds. She gasped at the feeling of Jinsoul’s fingers on her exposed center. “I-I..” She stumbled over her words, forgetting how to speak when the blonde rubbed in circles aggressively. 

Jiwoo wanted to scream, but obviously she couldn’t. So she bit down on her lip, praying that she wouldn’t let out any noises loud enough to wake anyone. She whined adorably when she came, slowly rocking her hips against Jinsoul’s hand to enjoy every moment of that orgasm. 

She watched as Jinsoul playfully teased at her hole, and she tensed up slightly. She’d never done this before. “W-Wait I—“

“You’re a virgin. I know Sister Mary.” Jinsoul said bluntly. “I told you I'm going to make you feel nice… but first we need to get through this uncomfy part okay?” 

Jiwoo was actually surprised at how… caring Jinsoul was being. In her own way of course. “Let me know if I’m hurting you or anything.” Jinsoul held eye contact with the other girl as she slowly pushed her finger into her tight walls. Jiwoo’s head fell back and she closed her eyes. 

It wasn’t really that painful, more so uncomfortable because she’d never really had anything inside of her like this. But eventually it felt good. Too good.

She could feel just how tight she was, because her walls were gripping at Jinsoul’s finger. She swore she blacked out when she felt lips around her clit, all while a finger moved in and out of her.

“Fuck.” She cursed, and Jinsoul’s eyes immediately snapped up at her. She loved how out of it Jiwoo seemed, she was fighting herself and losing horribly. She enjoyed this feeling so much, and people talk about sex so much started making sense to her. 

Slowly.. slowly breaking her.

She purposely moved her finger in and out slowly, her lips on the girl’s clit. She was practically making out with her pussy at this point, and Jiwoo couldn’t even describe how good it felt. She was definitely going to come again. “R-Right there.” She moaned, feeling Jinsoul’s finger going deeper into her. 

She didn’t even know which sensation to focus on. The tongue that swirled delicately around her clit or the finger that teasingly thrust into her walls. Either way, she was going to come undone within 30 seconds. 

She bit down into her arm to stop the moans that threatened to spill from her lips. But even muffled Jinsoul could hear them, and they were sexy. She never thought she would be using that word to describe any part of Jiwoo. But here she was. 

Jinsoul leaned up, capturing soft lips in a kiss. Jiwoo quite literally melted below Jinsoul, following her rhythm and surprisingly keeping up. She was a little sloppy, but Jinsoul expected that from someone who planned to have sex after they got married. She nearly laughed. 

Jiwoo felt so small underneath Jinsoul right now. It was like the taller girl had all control over her right now and she genuinely hated the fact that she loved it. She rested her hand on Jinsoul’s chest, feeling her teasing her once again. “D-Don’t do that..” Jiwoo warned, and Jinsoul laughed at the tiny threat.

“Or what?” 

Jiwoo didn’t say another word, seeing that satisfied smirk on her face. She gripped at her shirt tightly when she felt Jinsoul’s finger back inside of her. Their bodies were close together now, and Jiwoo couldn’t help but realize just how intimate this position was.

She had her legs practically spread open, her hands on Jinsoul’s chest, and she was staring directly into her eyes. Maybe it was just the position but she swore Jinsoul’s finger was deeper than before. She moaned quietly, hoping that it stayed that way. But then Jinsoul was picking up the pace, realizing Jiwoo was wet enough to finally pick it up a bit. 

She was not at all prepared for that sudden switch up, holding onto Jinsoul tightly. This feeling was a little too much for her. She felt like she was floating almost. “Oh my—“

Say it.

“Fuck..” She finished, and Jinsoul glared at her. Not what she wanted. 

She pounded into her faster and harder, the sound of her wetness and Jinsoul’s palm hitting against her clit roughly. She was so afraid that someone would hear but she also couldn’t bring herself to care. It felt so good, she didn’t want it to end. 

“Jiwoo.. you’re so tight.” Jinsoul moaned, causing Jiwoo to do the same. Pounding into her was already enough on her. Why did Jinsoul feel the need to talk too? She couldn’t take it. 

Her voice was already so nice, but hearing her use it to talk so… dirty. That was another thing. 

“Do you enjoy this?” Jinsoul asked, hearing the girl whimper as she thrust into her. She slowly nibbled at her ears. “I told you I’d make you feel good right?” 

Almost there. 

“Oh my.. fucking— _God_.” Jiwoo moaned out, feeling that building sensation in her stomach. She desperately needed her release. Jinsoul smirked at the sound of that.

“God wouldn’t like that..” The blonde mocked, feeling Jiwoo’s nails clawing at her back through her shirt.

“Shut up and fuck me… god.” Jiwoo nearly screamed at her, feeling her walls stretched a little more when another finger was inserted. 

Broken. 

Her fingers were hitting deep, she honestly thought she would pass out. She truly hated how much she was enjoying this because she knew it was so damn wrong.

But it felt so good. Jinsoul curled her fingers up, hearing a high pitched noise come from the girl. “Fuck— do that again please.” 

“This?” Jinsoul asked, curling her fingers up as she pushed them deeper inside of the girl. She rested her forehead on Jiwoo’s, her legs spread so far she was sure she’d be sore when she woke up. 

“Fuck! Yes— that. Don’t stop please..” She begged, wrapping her arms around Jinsoul’s neck and thrusting her hips forward to meet the fingers going in and out of her. She thanked the heavens that her parents were deep sleepers.

Because not only did she continuously slip up with her moans, but the sound of Jinsoul pounding her so hard was literally echoing in the room. Jinsoul swirled her tongue around the sensitive nipple, still fucking Jiwoo. “I’m— coming!” Jiwoo moaned. Every muscle in her body tensed up, and she froze in her spot. 

Jinsoul didn’t even care though, moving back in between her legs to lick her clean. Jiwoo nearly almost cried from how sensitive she was. She gently pushed Jinsoul’s head away. “N-No more.” She begged, pulling Jinsoul up so she could kiss her instead. 

Her body still shook, but having Jinsoul’s lips on hers distracted her from the post orgasmic spasms she was having. Her cheeks were flushed when Jinsoul pulled away, her forehead sweaty and her hair a mess. Her lips bruised from how hard she had bitten down on them. 

Jinsoul smiled at her, slowly getting off of the bed and back to her spot on the floor. Jiwoo was stunned, she couldn’t believe that just happened. Her shirt was still open, and she was completely bare from the waist down. Not only that but she had hickeys… _everywhere._

She stood up, having to quickly grab onto the bed before she fell over and walked over to the dresser. She completely changed her outfit, tossing the previously worn clothes into the hamper. Jinsoul smiled as she closed her eyes, resting her head onto the pillow. 

Before Jiwoo got into bed she looked at Jinsoul, just nervously watching her. She must’ve been asleep though because she didn’t even move or notice her. She really couldn’t process what just happened. 

The next morning was even worse. She tried to convince herself that it was just some very… realistic dream. But she was reminded just how real it was when she saw the hickeys on her chest. 

She sighed deeply, going back to her room. And to her surprise, Jinsoul was awake. She smiled when she spotted Jiwoo, seeing the guilt all over her face. “The walk of shame looks pretty hot on you.” She complimented, earning a look of disgust from the other girl. 

“Oh don’t pretend you didn’t like it.” Jiwoo avoided her gaze.

She’s right. She didn’t like it, she absolutely loved it. 

“I didn’t.” 

“You’re good at a lot of things Jiwoo. Lying isn’t one of them.” 

“Can you just.. stop?” She begged, and Jinsoul quirked an eyebrow up at her. “I think you’ve said enough.” 

“I’m just getting started actually.” She stood up, walking over to the girl. Jiwoo tried to back away, but her heels hit the door, she had nowhere else to go. 

“Don’t be shy baby. Nobody else has to know. Keep it between me and you. I won’t say a word.” 

Jiwoo pushed her away. “You’re disgusting.” 

“Says the girl who practically begged me to fuck her last night.” Jiwoo tensed up at that, remembering just how desperate she was last night. It was an in the moment sort of thing. “So much for sex after marriage huh?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Wanna make me?” She winked, seeing Jiwoo literally shudder. And just like that she had Kim Jiwoo wrapped around her finger. It had only taken her nearly 5 months. She was pretty hard to get. 

Perfect little Jiwoo. “Whatever— I need to get home anyway. Movie night next Friday right?” She asked, and Jiwoo nodded. She was pleasantly surprised. 

The following week, she was so horribly tense around her boyfriend. She felt so much guilt for what she had done that night. Especially after she had just gotten mad at him for pursuing exactly what she had done. She went to church almost every day after that, needing to redeem herself for the horrible sin she had committed. 

But it made her feel disgusting because it wasn’t horrible at all. She loved every second of it and that baffled her. When Jinsoul arrived that Friday afternoon, Jiwoo kept her distance. It honestly gave Jinsoul a good laugh. As tempting as it was, she didn’t bother her. 

It was also hard to ignore how good she looked in those shorts. She wore her hair in a ponytail today. Her parents wouldn’t be home for another hour, so she just needed to keep Jinsoul away from her for the time being. So far it was working, with 45 minutes left on the clock. 

“Hey Jiwoo.” Jinsoul said, getting her attention. “This is a little boring.. can we do something else?” 

“Are you a child who is incapable of just sitting down?” 

Jinsoul knew what she was doing now. “Are you having trouble keeping your eyes off of me?” She asked, and Jiwoo looked away quickly. “Because I can make it just a little harder if you want.” 

“No— I don’t want that. Just watch tv.” 

“But this shit is so boringgg.” Jinsoul complained, hearing a gasp from Jiwoo. 

“Language.” She said sternly, rolling her eyes.

Jinsoul scoffed, standing up and sitting on the coffee table directly in front of Jiwoo. “I’m sorry— but didn’t you tell me to fuck you in this very same household last weekend?” She mentioned again, irritating the shorter girl in the process.

“Will you just let it go?” She said angrily.

“Aww— are you getting upset?” Jinsoul pouted, still eyeing the girl. She looked adorable when she was angry. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings baby.” 

“I’m not your baby.” Jiwoo glared at her.

“Oh, sorry. Princess.” She smirked. Jiwoo hated the feeling that shot through her body when she heard the pet name. She looked up at the cross on the wall in front of her and closed her eyes, praying to God that she’d withhold the strength to keep denying the blonde’s temptations. 

But not even God could save her from the blonde. “How about we have some fun..” Jinsoul suggested, still not getting Jiwoo’s attention. 

“And if you’re good— i’ll fuck you with my strap next time.” 

“W-what?” Jiwoo questioned, her voice shaky as she tried to keep a firm grasp on her sanity. 

“Do you want me Jiwoo?” Jinsoul asked, not taking her eyes off of the nervous girl for even a second. “Because I want you.. I couldn’t stop thinking about how sweet your cum was all week.” Jiwoo had to literally cross her legs at that.

Don’t give in.

“I’ll make you feel good again.. better than last time.” She tempted, and Jiwoo finally made eye contact with her. “Come on— it’s our little secret. Remember?” 

Jinsoul removed her shirt, her nipple piercings on display, smiling at the girl. “Just between us..” She whispered, kissing the girls next.

Don’t do it. 

“Don’t you miss me Jiwoo?” She kept going, she wasn’t letting up. She was right there. She just needed one last push. “Because if you say yes— I’ll fuck you right here.” 

“Yes.” 

She was shocked to hear just that simple word leave her mouth, and she instantly jumped forward, kissing Jinsoul. She couldn’t believe how quickly her life had turned around from some stupid fucking movie. Jinsoul slid her panties down her leg, eyeing the girl who stood up in front of her. She left on the skirt, standing up and groping her ass tightly. 

Jiwoo moaned into the kiss, ashamed at how much she liked Jinsoul’s aggressive nature. She nearly got whiplash when she was pushed down onto the coffee table, knocking the picture frames onto the floor. She yelped when her face touched the cold surface, her skirt aggressively being pushed up. 

“Look at you— you’re seriously in denial huh?” Jinsoul asked, watching as the girl’s wetness dripped down her inner thighs. 

She raised a hand, smacking down onto the girl’s ass, the sound bouncing off the walls of the empty home. “Fuck!” Jiwoo moaned, her legs trembling at the stinging sensation on her ass. 

Jinsoul did it again, in the same spot, hearing the girl whimper from the pain. But she still liked it, as much as she hated admitting that to herself. Her center was soaked at this point. “Hmm— my Princess is a bad girl.” Jinsoul said. Jiwoo’s cheeks were a red tint, and her knuckles already gripped tightly at the edge of the table. 

“I-I’m not bad.” Jiwoo defended. This felt like deja vu.

“Oh really?” Jinsoul challenged, pushing two fingers into the girl and hearing her scream. It was just them, so she could technically be as loud as she wanted. Jinsoul hoped she put that big mouth of hers to good use. 

Jiwoo felt tears at the corner of her eyes at the rough thrusts into her, especially from this angle. Jinsoul had no mercy on the girl, wanting her to completely fall victim to her, just like everyone else. She slapped the girl on the ass again, hearing her sweet moans fill the room again. 

Jinsoul could tell Jiwoo was getting close, because now the girl was throwing her ass back trying to meet the thrust into her. “F-Fuck! Jinsoul!” Jiwoo moaned, her nails clawing at the table and her pussy getting pounded into. She felt Jinsoul yank her up by the hair. 

“You’re so dirty Jiwoo… what would your friends think of you? Huh?” Jinsoul asked, holding the girl by her throat while still pounding into her. She was dripping, especially in this new angle. It trickled down her wrist, or onto the coffee table. 

“You’re going to come for me?” Jinsoul asked, squeezing tighter when she didn’t get an answer.

“Oh fuck— yes! I’m going to come so hard Jinsoul.” The blonde shut her eyes tightly at the way Jiwoo moaned her name. 

She gripped her up again, forcing her to look straight ahead. “Look who’s watching..” Jinsoul whispered sexily, and Jiwoo opened her eyes to see the cross with Jesus on it right in her line of view. She didn’t know why but that just set her off even more.

She began aggressively backing into Jinsoul’s aggressive strokes, not even caring about the mess she was making. “Fuck Jiwoo— use my fingers to fuck yourself.” 

“Mmm— anything for you Jinsoul.” She moaned, breathing heavily as her body started feeling the exertion. 

“You’re so nasty Jiwoo— letting me fuck you like this in your home. What would your parents think?” 

“I-I don’t care.” Her movements becoming sloppier, her skin becoming slightly damp from her sweat. “I just want to.. come for you— please.” She begged, and Jinsoul almost got a kick out of it. But she was too entranced by the way Jiwoo’s walls stretched around her fingers and the way her pussy pumped clear liquids onto them. 

“Then do it— what’s stopping you.” Jinsoul picked up her pace, smacking the smaller girl’s ass and gripping it. Jiwoo screamed, her hand gripping painfully at the table while the other rested on her ass to help spread herself more for the girl behind her. 

She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She was getting fucked, by a girl, in her family home. Not only that, but there were crosses and bibles just everywhere in this fucking room. She was so turned on by it though. She couldn’t figure out why, but fuck did it feel good to not be the good girl all of the time. 

“R-Right there!” Jiwoo warned, feeling like she would actually explode. “I’m coming! Oh god—“ Her hand slammed down onto the table hard, while her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Jinsoul was still going, helping her ride it out, only stopping when Jiwoo’s hips stopped moving. 

“You’re so sexy Jiwoo.” 

Jinsoul immediately got down on her knees, wanting to clean every drop of cum left behind. Jiwoo couldn’t even remember how to speak when she felt Jinsoul’s tongue snake it’s way through her drenched folds. “Shit—“ She hissed, using a hand to grip at Jinsoul’s blonde locks and pull her closer. All she could feel was that wet warm tongue spreading her folds apart, and she couldn’t even imagine what Jinsoul looked like doing that.

She would faint if she did, so she just concentrated on how good Jinsoul was at this. “J-Jinsoul… fuck, please…” She moaned, biting down on her lip.

“Please what? Use your words Princess.” Jinsoul smiled, returning back to what she was previously doing and aggressively gripping Jiwoo’s ass, sinking her nails into it. 

Jiwoo enjoyed the pain however. It was a nice contrast to the tongue that was cleaning every inch of her. “P-Please eat my pussy..” She said, feeling embarrassed at the words she just spoke.

“But I am?” Jinsoul teased, swirling her tongue on the girl’s clit and then moving down to tease her hole.

“N-No! That! Please— please fuck me with your tongue.” She begged.

How pathetic. Jinsoul chuckled. “Well since you asked so nicely…” 

She braced herself for what was to come, feeling Jinsoul’s tongue pushing straight into her hole. “God—“ She whined, her head falling onto the table again. She wasn’t going to last much longer, not at all.

She rocked her hips back, basically using Jinsoul’s tongue to just fuck herself. She liked it though, Jiwoo’s taste would be on her mind for days again. Jinsoul moaned, sending vibrations straight to the sensitive bundle of nerves. “A-Again—“ Jiwoo warned, freezing up and shuddering against the table. 

She had her eyes closed so tightly that when she opened them she swore she saw black dots floating around. “I see you like to put on a show.” Jinsoul mentioned, seeing the girl slowly getting off of the table with flushed cheeks and a sweaty forehead. She watched as Jinsoul put her shirt back on.

“I— um..” Jiwoo didn’t even know what to say, just hearing the front door open. Jiwoo quickly tried to fix herself up, smiling awkwardly when her dad walked in. She kicked her underwear underneath the sofa, still smiling at him. “Hi Dad.” Jiwoo smiled. Jinsoul just stood beside her as he glared at her. 

“Mom needs help with groceries.” He informed, and Jiwoo quickly left Jinsoul’s side to help her mother. He waited till she was out the door before he turned back to the blonde.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, and Jinsoul laughed.

“It’s the weekend. I’m always here on weekends, remember?” She asked, walking over to him. 

“Yeah.. I do.” He removed her hand from his shoulder. 

“I hope you had a good day sir.” She said sarcastically. 

“Are you leaving?” He asked, watching her grab her things. 

“Yes.” 

“Safe travels.” He said. “And God Bless.” 

Jinsoul smiled.

“No sir… God bless you.” She said, giving him a cheeky smile as she made her way out the door. He had no clue of what just happened. She wished she could see the look on his face if he ever caught them in the act. That turned her on beyond belief. “Bye Jiwoo.” She smiled at her, not expecting one in return. She was still shaken up by what happened. 

And to top it off, she had to pretend like there wasn’t an uncomfortable amount of wetness in between her legs. She thought about their sex for days, feeling guilty and horny all at once. She had broken up with her boyfriend, the poor guy thought it was because of him. But truthfully, she had cheated on him.. she hated herself for it. But she didn’t hate what happened. 

She would do it again if time rewound and put her in the same situation again. 

Jinsoul couldn’t even look at Jiwoo the same after she had seen her body a few times. No matter how hard she tried, it’s like her mind undressed the girl right in front of her. Making her urges hard to resist. Jiwoo gave the taller girl small smiles, but she still avoided her for the most part. 

“Playing hard to get huh?” Jinsoul said to herself, watching as the girl caught up to her friends. 

Jinsoul liked a challenge. 

They didn’t have a movie night, instead Jiwoo studied since she had an exam coming up the following Monday. Jinsoul didn’t mind. If anything Jiwoo looked very cute when she was concentrating on her work. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a simple grey t-shirt and some shorts.

The outfit was basic but on Jiwoo it just looked 10x’s better. She looked sexy, and Jinsoul was far past controlling her urges. She moved over to the bed, the other girl too entranced by her work to really care. She figured Jinsoul just wanted to relax on the bed, but she should know by now that things were never that simple when it came to her. But still, she kept her eyes trained on her work. 

She was doing a pretty good job of ignoring the other girl. That is until she felt a hand resting on her inner thigh. She instantly froze on the spot, feeling the girl come closer to her. She cuddled up against Jiwoo’s back, resting her head on it. This seemed… far too innocent for Jinsoul. Jiwoo was suspicious, but she didn’t say anything, just allowing the girl to rest on her. 

“What are you studying for?” Jinsoul asked, resting her chin cutely onto the girl’s shoulder. She peeked over, trying to take a look at it.

Jiwoo was excited to answer. “Chemistry! I’ve been doing really good in this class so I'm sure I’ll ace this exam.” 

Jinsoul giggled at her chipper tone. 

Chemistry huh?

“If you know you’ll ace it.. why are you still studying?” Jinsoul questioned, feeling the girl shrug against her. 

“I like to make sure.” She admitted. She was big on getting good grades. So even when she was 100% sure of something, she went the extra mile.

Typical Jiwoo.

“But why? When you could be having fun instead…” Jinsoul teased, gripping at her thigh and placing a kiss directly behind her ear. She felt Jiwoo almost melt into her arms. 

“Studying is more fun.” Jiwoo teased, feeling the grip on her loosen. Jinsoul immediately moved away from her, turning the other way. Jiwoo was confused. Had she hurt her feelings? 

“Are you saying i’m not fun?” Jinsoul pouted, even crossing her arms like a big baby.

Jiwoo being the kind person she was, felt instant guilt. “N-No that isn’t what I meant. I’m sorry.” She apologized, but the girl wasn’t fixing her pouty face.

“Don’t be mad at me..” Jiwoo frowned. Did she really upset Jinsoul that much? It was just a harmless joke. 

“Jinsoul..” She called out, and the girl still didn’t turn. “Look— i’m sorry okay? You are fun.” It was true, despite her constant flirting Jinsoul was a fun person to be around. “Please stop being mad.” 

Jinsoul perked up at that. “Begging?” She teased, hearing a scoff from the other girl. “I’m not actually mad. Just wanted to hear how whiny you’d get.” She moved back to her previous position, holding her from behind again. 

Jiwoo rolled her eyes, turning back to her work. She didn’t mind Jinsoul holding her, as long as it stayed that way. She didn’t need any wandering hands touching her in places..

“Are you almost done?” 

“No.” 

“But I'm boredddd.” Jinsoul whined, tracing her finger onto the girl’s smooth skin in a circle. 

“Watch videos or something.” 

Not what Jinsoul had in mind.

She didn’t say another word, giving Jiwoo a piece of mind before she pursued the girl. Her hand ghosted over the girl’s center, feeling her jump slightly. 

“Oh no..” Jiwoo thought to herself. She knew where this was going. Something that Jinsoul really loved, was how responsive she was. Every touch, every kiss, every stare, Jiwoo reacted to it. She moaned, she whined, she sighed with pure satisfaction. She loved it.

“I was thinking… something completely different.” She spoke softly, kissing her slightly exposed shoulder. She hated how her body instantly relaxed, even though her brain was telling her to stop. 

She pressed against her shorts, hearing Jiwoo gasp instantly. She felt ashamed at how quickly she spread her legs for Jinsoul. “Oh? Someone missed me.” She teased, hearing a groan from the beautiful girl against her. Jiwoo didn’t deny it though. She did miss Jinsoul, as much as she hated coming to terms with it. 

“Answer me.” Jinsoul growled, gripping the girl by the throat. Jiwoo moaned at that, feeling Jinsoul’s lips curve up into a smile against her hot skin. 

“I-I missed you..” She admitted, trying to get a little more friction by rocking her hips forward. She didn’t want to seem too desperate but fuck she was really failing at it right now. Jinsoul released her grip on her neck. Instead placing her hand on her right boob, groping it roughly through the fabric. She moaned at that, feeling her sensitive nipples rubbing against the constricting clothing. She didn’t know why she liked being handled so roughly.

Maybe because it was Jinsoul, and Jinsoul was sexy. Very, very sexy. Everything she did made Jiwoo want to risk it all. She tried to keep her moans quiet when she felt herself nearing an orgasm. Jinsoul was barely doing anything and she was nearly coming undone. Jinsoul noticed as well, her shaky, uneven breaths getting louder as each second passed. 

She was right there… and Jinsoul pulled her hand away. Jiwoo opened her eyes quickly, turning to look at Jinsoul in disbelief. The blonde couldn’t help but smile though. Jiwoo’s flustered state was adorable. “Why would you stop?” She sounded annoyed.

That was hot. 

“Because you were about to come.” Jinsoul stated the obvious, hearing a groan come from the other girl.

“Exactly— so why?” She said, moving away from the girl. Jinsoul gripped onto her wrist, stopping her from moving any further. 

“You need to learn how to be patient.” Jinsoul said sternly, throwing the girl down onto the bed. She grabbed the things from off of the bed, placing it onto the floor. “Take off your clothes.” She demanded, seeing Jiwoo nervously bite down on her lip. She stood up, standing directly in front of Jinsoul, removing her shirt. 

“Slowly…” 

And so Jiwoo did just that. Revealing her perfect skin slowly, just how Jinsoul liked it. She anticipated seeing her bare chest, the shirt slowly rising over them and revealing pretty pink nipples. Jinsoul didn’t even give her time to take off her pants when she immediately moved forward, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. One hand on her lower back, pulling her as close as possible. Her tiny frame up against Jinsoul’s made her feel so _powerful._

Jiwoo had gotten the hang of it now. The kissing. Her ex had tried this before but it wasn’t nearly as good as Jinsoul’s sloppy kisses. She felt like she was on a high, the way Jinsoul’s lips moved against hers. The way she ran her tongue across her bottom lip, subtly asking for permission to go further. She could feel Jinsoul’s nails slightly grabbing at her skin, her other hand groping her ass tightly as she pushed her tongue into the girl’s mouth. 

Jiwoo’s legs actually went weak, she felt as if she was floating. She had heard of that saying before in books and movies. But now she was experiencing it, and it truly was a real thing. Jinsoul backed away, seeing the girl’s eyes flutter open, revealing pretty brown orbs. “Continue..” She simply said, looking down at the girl still clothed from the waist down. She did as she was told, feeling small under Jinsoul’s stare. 

“You’re perfect..” Jinsoul complimented, and Jiwoo didn’t even know how to respond. But she didn’t have to, because she was being pushed back onto the bed. 

“I think— I want to fuck you with the strap tonight.” She smiled, and Jiwoo instantly sat up. “Don’t worry. You’ll like it.” She winked. 

Jiwoo was sure she would, but she was also afraid. Especially when she saw the length of it. Jinsoul could tell she was nervous. “It’ll be okay— we can go slow.” She assured, hoping it would relax the girl. 

She bent down, lining herself up with the girl’s center and smiling at the wetness that caressed her pretty pussy. She swiped her tongue up, seeing Jiwoo’s back instantly arch. She must be really sensitive. Jinsoul must’ve forgotten that she basically edged the other girl moments ago, stopping seconds before her orgasm hit. 

She tried to hang on, she really did, but she could see Jinsoul’s cocky smirk when she came in less than 2 minutes. “D-Don’t say anything.” Her body shook slightly, and she nearly screamed when Jinsoul was sucking on her clit just moments after her orgasm. 

She wanted to badly run her hands through the girl’s hair but she was afraid she’d rip it from the roots if she did. So she gripped onto the sheets tightly, keeping her legs spread for the hungry blonde. “Mmm— you taste so good Princess.” She pushed a finger into the girl, pressing her tongue flat against her clit again. 

“Oh— _fuck.”_ Jiwoo moaned, wanting to so badly moan louder for Jinsoul. But she was sad that she couldn’t. She deserved to know how good she was making her Princess feel. Jinsoul’s tongue was pressing hard against her clit, sucking and licking all while her now two fingers went in and out of her. 

Jiwoo couldn’t take it anymore. She let out a sound that could almost resemble a shriek, immediately throwing her hands over her mouth as her hips rocked against the fingers inside of her. She was coming but it was like her body didn’t want her to stop, the pleasure still there even moments after. She kept going, still holding her hands over her mouth, afraid that if she didn’t, she’d scream and wake her parents. She came again, this time her wetness slowly dripping out of her and onto Jinsoul’s fingers.

She licked at it, her tongue “accidentally” hitting her clit over and over again. The overstimulation making her come again. 3 orgasms in less than 10 minutes. 

She was embarrassed. 

“Hmm.. I think you’re ready for me now.” Jinsoul said seductively, standing up and pulling Jiwoo closer to the edge. She couldn’t watch, afraid that if she kept looking she’d chicken out. “C-Can I hold your hand?” She asked shyly. Jinsoul didn’t understand how she could be that adorable when her legs were spread wide for her, and she was just coming all over her fingers. 

“Uh.. yeah. Sure.” Jinsoul removed her hand from the girl’s thigh, slowly intertwining it with hers. “Just breathe. You’ll be okay.” She reassured, slowly pushing the tip in.

“Oh—“ Jiwoo moaned immediately, feeling the stretching almost instantly. But it was a good stretch. It felt good, really good. And also very filling. She held onto Jinsoul’s hand even tighter when she slowly thrust forward, looking down at the toy going in and out of her. 

_“God.”_

Sexy. 

Her little Jiwoo, taking the entire length on the first round. She slowly picked up her pace, taking in Jiwoo’s appearance. 

Cheeks flushed, skin glistening, messy hair. 

With the way this was feeling, Jiwoo knew her orgasm was going to hit her very soon. She still held Jinsoul’s hand, feeling the blonde slowly rub her thumb along the back of her hand. It was very comforting and honestly out of character for Jinsoul. She was usually quite rough with the other girl. But right now she honestly just wanted to take it slow. Deep strokes while staring into her eyes kind of slow. 

She could tell Jiwoo was close because the grip on her hand got tighter, and her face was scrunched up in the cutest way. “I-I’m going to—“

“I know.” Jinsoul said, moving her free hand down to run her thumb along the girl’s clit. That was enough to send Jiwoo over the edge. Jinsoul kissed her softly on her cheek, moving towards her lips and giving her a quick peck. She didn’t even have time to get herself together before she was flipped over, and her head was pushed down aggressively into the mattress.

“I’m just warning you.. you’re about to feel really good.” She pushed the strap into the girl, giving rough thrust from the start. “Try to not scream.” She added, hearing the girl already struggling to keep quiet. 

Jiwoo knew this was a battle she was definitely going to lose. No matter how hard she tried those moans still left her mouth. This position was truly going to be the death of her. Jinsoul enjoyed the view of her at her mercy, giving her the power to ram into her as hard as she wanted to. Her pace was picking up quickly. She tried her hardest to keep her hips from smacking against her skin, but it was pointless, especially with Jiwoo rocking her hips back to meet Jinsoul halfway. 

Being gay and participating in intercourse with one of the same sex was deemed to be the worst sin, and damn did she wholeheartedly agree.

Because it truly was a sin to feel _this_ fucking good. She can’t believe this is what she had been missing out on. She reached up to her neck, popping the necklace off and throwing it somewhere in the room. “Make me yours baby.” Jiwoo begged, feeling Jinsoul grip her up by the hair and pound harder into her.

She removed her hand from her hair, instead placing it over her mouth as she snapped her hips forward at a seemingly impossible pace. She moved from Jinsoul’s hand, instead angling herself so she could kiss the girl. The kiss was sloppy, just how Jinsoul liked it, mainly because she was thrusting into Jiwoo so hard her body jerked forward. 

Her sweet moans fell from her lips and were muffled by Jinsoul’s soft lips. “I’m coming!” Jiwoo shouted, and Jinsoul was honestly afraid she had woken someone. But she couldn’t help it. Not with that pressure building in her stomach and that satisfaction that came from being filled up. 

She separated herself from the girl, staring her down as best as she could while she fucked into her like she had something to prove. 

“Jinsoul!” She moaned.

She came hard, her cum dripping down her thighs and onto the bed. Her hips had a mind of its own, riding the orgasm out even while Jinsoul stood still. She enjoyed it though. Seeing how needy she was. 

Jiwoo fell flat on the bed, her warm body relaxing against the cold sheets. She breathed heavily, her hair sticking to her forehead and her limbs twitching every so often. Jinsoul removed the strap, placing it on top of her bag before getting back into the bed. She sat up against the pillows, waiting for the girl to finally come back down to earth after that orgasm. 

She finally managed to get up, arms wobbling as she tried to hold her own weight. She felt like she was made of jello. She licked her lips when she turned, seeing Jinsoul naked. She had her legs crossed and her arms above her head. “That was.. amazing.” Jiwoo complimented.

“I know.” The girl smiled, her eyes closed as she herself needed a moment to relax. She was confused when she felt hands on her knees, spreading her legs open.

“I-I want to taste you.” She said shyly, her cheeks warming up at the words that just left her mouth. 

Jinsoul chuckled, but she didn’t even think twice about spreading her legs for the girl. “Go ahead.” She simply said, her arms still folded behind her head. Jiwoo didn’t exactly know how to do this but she just tried to remember what Jinsoul did to her and what she liked the most. 

She had never seen another woman’s pussy this close up before. It was very… pretty. Almost like a painting of some sort. Jinsoul’s eyes immediately shut when she felt Jiwoo’s tongue moving through her folds. She could tell she had no clue what she was doing but it still felt so good to just have a warm tongue in such a sensitive area. 

She gave her some time to figure it out before stepping in. She opened her eyes for a moment, guiding Jiwoo’s head. “Pay attention to my clit.. and i’ll be coming in no time.” She said, hearing a small giggle from Jiwoo. But she listened, spreading her folds with her fingers and licking at the bundle of nerves. Jinsoul’s head immediately fell back, biting down onto her lip sexily as she fought the urge to moan the girl’s name. 

Jinsoul had a taste that you couldn’t quite describe. But it was good, intoxicating. She could easily get hooked on the taste of her like it was some drug. She licked at the girl’s pussy, pushing her tongue inside of her and finally hearing those low moans. She expected Jinsoul to sound that way. It would make sense, since her voice was so low. Her moans were deep, and just like Jiwoo she was whiny.

As much as she hated admitting that. She couldn’t help it though when something felt this good. 

Jiwoo enjoyed the sight of Jinsoul biting down onto her bottom lip, her eyebrows furrowed as she focused hard on the feeling. It was good, really good. Even better when her pretty eyes fluttered opened and she saw not only Jiwoo tongue fucking her, but rubbing at her own clit.

“I-I want to come with you.” She announced quickly, returning back to her center. Jinsoul’s hand grabbed at the pillow that her head rest on, gripping tightly and trying so hard to keep her hips from moving. But it was useless, especially when Jiwoo moaned from the feeling of her own pleasure. 

“F-Fuck.. baby. You eat me out so good.” Jinsoul complimented. She was way past acting unfazed by this. It felt so good. It felt so wet. She could hear Jiwoo’s cute attempts to lap up every drop of her, but it was almost impossible. When Jinsoul was wet, she was really wet. It didn’t help that Jiwoo’s saliva was getting mixed in with it, creating an even bigger mess.

“I-I’m going to come.” The blonde said, her chest rising and falling and her legs trembling as she felt her toes curl, and her body literally go numb. 

“Fuckkk..” She moaned breathily, coming onto the girl’s eager mouth. Jiwoo kept her mouth open, and her tongue pressed against her hole, wanting every last drop. Jinsoul was having mixed emotions. Her body was still shaken up from that orgasm, but her heart raced at the sight of Jiwoo’s cute doe eyes staring back at her. 

When she was sure Jinsoul was done, she leaned up, feeling the girl’s hands on her cheeks. She pulled her in, tongues clashing, soft lips meeting once again. Jiwoo felt lightheaded once Jinsoul finally pulled away. She didn’t know how long they were kissing for, but it was enough to leave her lips slightly swollen and sore from the teeth that bit down on the bottom one. 

Jiwoo rested her head against Jinsoul’s chest, feeling the girl slowly wrap her arms around her fully. Jinsoul usually didn’t do this. But she couldn’t reject the girl’s offer to cuddle. She was too damn adorable. And honestly after what just happened, she deserved it. 

“So what now?” Jiwoo asked, very aware that she was way past being saved by some higher power. 

“What do you mean?” Jinsoul asked, genuinely confused about the question. Jiwoo thought it was the cutest thing though.

“Us.. where do we go from here?” She asked, and Jinsoul thought for a moment.

“How about another round?” She teased, hearing Jiwoo’s contagious laugh. 

“You’re repulsive…” She smiled, just before kissing the girl again. She was really into it, the kiss quickly deepening because they couldn’t keep their damn hormones in check.

But suddenly the door was swung open, and Jinsoul was scrambling to pull the blankets up to cover her naked body. “Jiwoo—“ She heard her father call, a shocked look on his face. He was still in his pajamas, and when she looked over to the clock she realized he was up to get ready for work. 

“It’s not what it looks like.” She defended, holding a pillow up to her bare body. Jinsoul didn’t even know what to say. Nothing could be worse than this.

He didn’t even say anything after that, he felt like he was going to faint any moment now. “I- I can explain.” Jiwoo added.

And Jinsoul nearly laughed. What was there to explain? They were both naked, and Jiwoo’s hair just screamed “I just got fucked”. She wanted to laugh because of how embarrassing it was. He looked between the two girls again, noticing the hickeys on her neck as she stood up. Watching as her father fell out onto the ground.

Jinsoul leaned up from her spot, eyeing the man on the floor. “So… can we still get that last round?” 

And Jiwoo turned around to look at her with a grimace. What the fuck were they going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I satisfied everyone’s Chuusoul needs :p. This is my first time writing Chuusoul so hopefully i did them some justice :)). 
> 
> I appreciate all the kind words and how much everyone cares about my writing! I know I always say that, but I mean it. ❤️ 
> 
> If you want you can follow me on twitter: @xyvesoulx

**Author's Note:**

> Was this okay? I’ve never written chuusoul before so... I hope I did well :). I’m not sure how often i’ll update this since i’m writing 3 other things but I hope you look forward to it and I appreciate the constant support from all of you. ❤️ 
> 
> If you want you can follow me on twitter: @xyvesoulx 🥳


End file.
